


Beads and Feathers

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shiro has a request.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Beads and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"Hey, Forrest, what are- _oh wow_!" 

Forrest paused with needle in hand. A few more tiny glass beads and the scarf he'd been working on would be complete. But.. he suspected Shiro's presence would prevent him from finishing. 

"Do you require something?" Forrest questioned. Best not to assume, however... 

"Ah, yeah," Shiro replied, grinning. "Wanted to see if you could make me something with these. I'm learning to fly, and..." 

Forrest gasped when he was offered a fistful of perfect kinshi feathers. 

"Yes, of course!" Something for the wild Hoshidan prince... Who he barely knew... 

"Sit! And tell me more?"


End file.
